


beauty and the beast

by toffee_tree



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, We don't talk about Yui's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffee_tree/pseuds/toffee_tree
Summary: yui is given a lead- a lead to the location of her father.so she follows it, ignoring the sly comments and warnings--though she wouldn't have expected to meet a certain fallen prince.





	beauty and the beast

   Ruki was a prince. He had it all. He did not care for the needless things, if he wanted it- he would have it. That's how he lived for most of his life. He shunned away useless things and never held back his tongue, making the most heinous comments at those who only offered him affection. He didn't need it. Therefore, it meant nothing to him. Affection was a useless object for him to gain.

  Perhaps that is why.. When he shunned that old woman away- when she laughed and began spouting nonsense- that is why he ended up in his current situation. Shunned. Unwanted. Cursed and Banished for being nothing more but a  **Beast** to society. Both internally and.. quite literally, externally. He thought of the day, the day of which had scarred him to what he had become, 

  
_The old woman transformed- a beautiful and blinding light emitting as the ragged cloak fell to the ground. A light so bright that he'd forcefully squint so he would be able to properly see her, not having the strength to look away. She floated gracefully, the rose that had once been slapped out of hand by him now in one palm, the red a stark contrast to the white's and yellow's that accompanied the being._  
_He doesn't remember when, but somewhere between her rising up he had fallen to his knees- his legs giving out on him in fear. He could also feel his heart racing quite anxiously; why was he so afraid?_  
_Suddenly, the woman spoke. Her voice loud and stern, yet echoing with every sentence. She spoke clearly to him_ -

 _"You have been deceived by your whole cold heart.." She had begun,  "A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you may find true love how you are, you will remain forever.. A Beast." He spoke out, eager to apologize but he was quickly denied as he felt a weird sensation all throughout his body. His eyes searched himself in fear, a pink spiral of what appeared to be 'glitter' wrapping around him like a snake on it's prey, yet it didn't tighten around his body- his chest heaved and he gasped out, needing more room to breath. He felt tight in his clothes, an anxious cough exiting him as he instinctively screamed out, to no avail. He could also hear his servants letting out yelps and gasps; multiple thuds following one by one._  

_It didn't last very long- the tightening pain releasing him as he suddenly felt.. rather different. He was no longer himself. His princely titled stripped away from him at such ease. It wasn't too long before he found himself in complete solitude, aside from the transformed servants, trapped alongside him._

_That was the first time the Prince had cried._

Now, with the rose dying at a frightening rate; and no hope for someone to free him from this curse, he laid bitter and quiet inside his worn down mansion. No rude comments to make, no gifts to toss aside; no bachelors or bachelorettes throwing themselves at him just for him to coldly deny their advances.

 He had given up hope.

And as he gave up hope- somewhere, in a town not very far away; a girl with pink eyes hummed to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i plan to continue this story or not- but i got the idea for it whilst watching once upon a time with my boyfriend ^^;;  
> i do really enjoy this au so i most likely will continue it!


End file.
